


Add It to the List

by bookcatterpillar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, also i wasnt thinking about shipping when i made this, ed loves al and is a good bro, feel free, give alphonse a body, pre-promised day, so al is still in the armor, so he can wear clothes!!, so if you ship either bro with winry, winry is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar
Summary: An innocent comment from Al on Winry's skirt is misunderstood by Ed, and Alphonse requests something.





	Add It to the List

**Author's Note:**

> this...popped into my head and i wrote this in 10 minutes, enjoy!!

Ed rubbed the bump on his head from Winry’s wrench and sighed. She’d just left to visit the Hughes after working on his arm, leaving him and Alphonse alone in their room. Normally that wouldn’t be anything unusual, and he’d just go back to whatever he was researching, but Al was being too quiet and Ed couldn’t figure out what was upsetting him. At least, Ed didn’t do anything.

Al broke the silence first. He hesitantly said, “Winry’s skirt was really nice, brother.”

Ed’s brain shuddered to a stop. What?

Wait. Did he—? Would—

But he’d given Al the Talk at 7! What more was there to talk about? And _Winry_?

“Uh…I guess?”

He’d let the silence stretch for too long, Ed realized, and Al stood up fast.

“You know what, forget I said anything—“ He turned to leave but Ed grabbed his gauntlet. Ed hadn't meant to embarrass Al for opening up.

“No, I was just surprised! I didn’t know you liked Winry like that! But I guess you have my blessing, I want you to be happy! And it's not like she could do better—“

“No brother, no, ew, no! That's not what I was talking about at all! I just…promise you won’t,” Alphonse looked down and sighed heavily. “You won’t think that I’m weird or gross. I just.” Al turned to look at the wall.

“Al, you can tell me anything!” Ed said desperately. He had no idea what was going on, and that scared him. Al sounded so young. He knew Ed loved him, didn’t he?

Al’s back straightened, his armor clanking loudly. Al turned and looked down at Ed (not short), and loudly proclaimed, “When I get my body back, I wanna wear a skirt!”

Oh.

“Is that it? Geez Al, you had me worried!”

“Gah! Brother! Come on, I was nervous!” Al put his hands on his hips as Ed started laughing, his nerves gone. “It's not funny!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Ed wiped at his eyes. “If you wanna wear a skirt, of course you’ll wear a skirt. Hell, Al, when you get your body back, we’ll spend all my military money on shopping, I won’t complain!”

“Thanks, brother. I just, I didn’t care so much about what I wore before I lost my body, but now, I’d really like to feel that sensation—”

“Of course I understand! And if anyone bothers you, I’ll kill them!”

“Thanks, but don't actually kill anyone…”  
  
  


Years later, everyone agreed that Al looked very cute in his light frilly skirts. No one made fun of him since they were too busy commenting on Ed’s short and tight leather skirts.

**Author's Note:**

> please please tell me what you think! i was not happy with this, idk why


End file.
